My Time to Shine
by little-x-miss-x-rko-x
Summary: I don't know what to write but it's bout Shawn Micheals Daughter OC and her life growing up Stars RKO, Stephanie and Shane McMahon, Shawn Micheals etc. plz plz plz r & r RandyOC could b in future chaps
1. Prologue

**My Time To Shine**

Prologue

I am Jessica Michaels; I am 24 and the daughter of the 3 time world champion Shawn Hickenbottom, know to most of you as the "Heart Break Kid" Shawn Michaels. You might ask why I call myself my dads stage name but that is a different story for a different time.

Some people may say that I have had a sheltered life; the Paris Hilton of Sports Entertainment, capitalizing on the fame of the success of my father and my now famous last name to build my own career, however I am no Paris Hilton. Some people may have the illusion that I have had an easy life; a happy go lucky, luxurious and fairytale upbringing, however I beg to differ. Although some times in my life I may have had this upbringing the other times were far from fairytale.

Through the WWE I have gained and lost some of the most loving, thoughtful and interesting friends and mentors; however through the WWE I have also met some real bitches and some really strange and lost souls who have needed and some who still need saving. Through the WWE I have grown up with 3 of the most significant people and the best friends that I could have ever asked for: Randy Orton; Stephanie and Shane McMahon. Little did I know how much I would value the roles of these people in my life when I first met them when I was just a young child.


	2. Growing Pains

**My Time To Shine**

Growing Pains

I mentioned earlier that my childhood was not as smooth sailing as some people may think. Many event shaped my childhood memories: some were good; some were very, very bad.

My parents: Shawn Hickenbottom and Elizabeth Michaels, were born and eventually returned to San Antonio, Texas. As children both moved a lot and told me and my brothers many stories about the places in which they grew up, each being completely different worlds from the next. I remember those stories being told to me as a young girl of around 5 or 6 before I went to bed. When I was fifteen years old my mum died suddenly, I was and I think I still am in a slight stage of shock but I had to stay strong for my brothers.

Anyway after my mom died we moved back to San Antonio we're I left one of my best friends in the world; Randy Orton. We didn't talk to each other again for six years when we met in pretty unusual circumstances. Read on to find out.


	3. Ponies and Pigtales

Randy : First Impressions

I must have been about six or seven years old when i first met Randy. About fourteen years ago but i remember it so clearly now. My dad told me to stay in his locker room but me being about six years old wanted to explore so as soon as my dad turned around i was out of that door. Within about five minutes i was lost and scared. Go figure, daddy was right.

So I was looking around this arena trying to figure out which rom was my dads. Every room looked the same and I was too short to see the pictures of who's room was which. So I thought that I'd listen for my dad, his voice to me was very distinctive. That's when I heard voices of what I thought was girls, yup Dwayne and Randy at ten years old and whatever age Dwayne was sounded like girls. Great image now right?

Anyway I looked into this room to find out what was wrong, I thought I would be brave and try and make some friends who would take me back to my daddy. Well, in this room I saw this tall guy of around sixteen years old standing on a bench with this stuffed my little pony toy in his hand taunting this boy who was tallish with this mop of brown hair, singing

'Want it' extending the toy the other boy reaches for it and then pulling it back and saying 'can't have it!'

This was strange. I didn't even think about the toy, Dwayne was about ages with my eldest brother Bryan and I had never seen Bryan do anything like that. I thought he was mean and I told him so. The other boy was just staying quiet holding on to his pony which he got back when Dwayne dropped it when I shouted at him. I thought that the younger boy was a wimp, but I felt sorry for him. Dwayne left after that and I just sat there and talked to the boy. Who I later found out was called Randy.

We sat there and talked for what seemed hours, probably about ten/twenty minutes, but I was six I didn't know the difference. But we became friends that night and found out we lived in the same town and went to the same school, he was in the year above me. We remained friends for a really long time after that night. He was like a brother to me and I a sister to him.


End file.
